ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Mulan
' Mulan' (Chinese: 木蘭, Mùlán) is a character featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She is portrayed by Jamie Chung. Biography Background Mulan served in the Emperor's army, proving herself to be a capable warrior on the battlefield. She ends up on a quest to track down a beast known as the Yaoguai, and eventually teams up with Belle. Belle, using fairy dust, reveals that the Yaoguai was actually a prince named Phillip, who was transformed into the Yaoguai by Maleficent to prevent him from rescuing his true love, Aurora. Mulan decides to become Phillip's travelling companion in order to help him rescue Aurora. Season 2 Mulan and Phillip eventually find Aurora, under a Sleeping Curse. Phillip awakens her with true love's kiss and the two reunite, until they are attacked by a wraith. When Phillip sacrifices his own soul, Mulan vows to protect Aurora. When they return to the palace, they find two women lying unconscious, having travelled with the wraith. They take the woman - Emma Swan and Snow White back to a safe haven as prisoners, until they are summoned by the haven's leader and also an old friend of Snow's, Sir Lancelot. When Emma and Snow decide to use the magic wardrobe back at Snow and Charming's old castle to travel back to Storybrooke, Lancelot sends Mulan with them, and also Aurora. When all four of them discover that Lancelot is actually Regina's mother Cora in disguise, Mulan and Aurora decide to help Emma and Snow back to Storybrooke. However, Cora manages to obtain Aurora's heart and uses it to control Aurora. During battle, Mulan manages to get Aurora's heart back and puts it back inside Aurora successfully. With Emma and Snow gone back to Storybrooke, Mulan and Aurora decide to go and find a way to bring back Phillip. When Neal is transported to the Enchanted Forest, Mulan, Aurora and Phillip discover him unconscious on a beach. Season 3 Neal wakes up and wishes to return back to Emma and Henry. Having been nursed back to health, he decides to go to his father's castle and find a way back. Mulan accompanies him, and when they arrive at the castle, they discover that Robin Hood has taken up residence there. Neal and Mulan present themselves as allies, and Neal eventually finds a crystal ball, which he uses to discover that Emma and Henry are in Neverland. With the help of Robin Hood's son Roland, Neal manages to summon Peter Pan's shadow which takes Neal to Neverland. Robin Hood invites Mulan to join his band of Merry Men as the first ever woman, and Mulan accepts, but says that she must go and see someone who she hopes will become a loved one. The person she loves is revealed to be Aurora. Mulan is about to confess her feelings for her, but Aurora reveals that she is pregnant with Phillip's baby before Mulan can tell her. Smiling, Mulan says she is happy for them both, and says to her that she is going with Robin Hood to join the Merry Men, before leaving, heartbroken. Season 5 Mulan is eventually found by Merida, who Mulan once tutored on the battlefield. Merida asks Mulan for her help locating an enchanted helm that once belonged to the Witch. After Mulan goes to the Witch's cottage, she encounters a monstrous wolf, who turns out to be Ruby. Ruby helps Mulan and Merida by sniffing out the person who killed King Fergus in an attempt to take the helm, who turns out to be King Arthur of Camelot. Merida eventually retrieves the helm, and after they say their farewells, Mulan decides to venture off with Ruby. They end up in Oz where they meet Dorothy Gale and face off against Zelena once again, with Zelena putting Dorothy under a Sleeping Curse, which is eventually broken by Ruby. Storybrooke Live Mulan appears in Storybrooke Live, her statuses and blogs are available here. Family/Relationships *'None known '(family) Status: 'Alive Trivia *Mulan is based on a character on the Chinese legend ''Mulan. *She claims her sword to be the most powerful in the realms, as it can deflect powerful magic and is strong enough to nearly cut down a giant beanstalk. However, this seems to be disproven by the sword Excalibur. Appearances Season 2= *'S2, E01: '"Broken" *'S2, E02: '"We Are Both" *'S2, E03: '"Lady of the Lake" *'S2, E05: '"The Doctor" *'S2, E06: '"Tallahassee" *'S2, E08: '"Into the Deep" *'S2, E09: '"Queen of Hearts" *'S2, E11: '"The Outsider" *'S2, E22: '"...And Straight On 'Til Morning" |-|Season 3= *'S3, E01: '"The Heart of the Truest Believer" *'S3, E03: '"Quite a Common Fairy" |-|Season 5= *'S5, E09: '"The Bear King" (flashback) *'''S5, E18: "Ruby Slippers" Category:Characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Enchanted Forest characters Category:Oz characters Category:Merry Men Category:Characters of the Month Category:Historical Figures Category:LGBTQ+ characters